THE GUARDIAN OF AURA
by Zekegreymon13
Summary: Ash is the guardian of aura he is the only one of his kind living and it is up to him to bring the aura guardians back. He is out for vengeance as Team rocket destroys what he holds close to him. This is T for violence. [AshXCynthia] Stronger Smarter less oblivious to girls Ash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys back with another story this one is about ash Ketchum being wiser stronger and smarter oh and of course an aura guardian. It will also be sad because ash's mother will be dead while his father Red will always be gone on secret missions.**

 **Pokemon will talk in bold and they will not have nicknames because that's downright confusing Have you guys watched the show and been like bruh you have literally saved the world fifty times and you don't have one legendary well it will be different this time. So without further ado I give you The Guardian of Aura.**

It is a quiet evening in the town of pallet a young boy about the age of six is found in his backyard playing with his pokemon while his mother is inside. The young boy has black pointy hair and lightning bolt marks on his cheeks. The mother has a slim figure with reddish hair in a ponytail.

"Ash were going out for a bit." The young woman said. "Coming mom." The young boy now identified as Ash replied.

On the road to the store a group of people grabbed them and tied them up. Ash was frightened as was his mother as she knew who these men were.

They wore black clothing with caps and an insignia of a big red R. Yes this was none other than Team Rocket. The nefarious group of pokemon poachers.

"Well well well Delia it has been a long time. A new figure said as he walked out of the shade of the trees.

This man was different than the others he wore a suit with a small red R on his chest pocket. He had the smile of a killer and he was no nice guy at all. He was the leader of team rocket.

"Giovanni." Delia said as she recognized him instantly.

"Where is he. I know you know his location Red destroyed my entire company and gym so I will take what he cares about most. And don't squirm it will only take longer."

"I will not tell you where he is and you will never win." Delia said with determination.

"Meh I may not win but you won't live long enough to see that now will you?"

He now had a gun in his hands and his intentions were clear. He pulled the trigger and in very slow motion Ash's world began to crumble. Delia was shot in the stomach and was in a lot of pain.

"Mom no." Ash said in a whisper.

Something snapped in him and in a rage he yelled out in pain his eyes began to glow blue and surrounding him was a shade of blue energy. To say he was pissed was an understatement.

His pent up energy was released and with a blast team rocket went flying. Now this did not go unnoticed by others the The Corps of Legend had noticed what had happened and were sad to say they could not change this. It was not allowed to change history as celebi had forbidden it to be dangerous.

"The chosen one is in pain. This was not meant to be." Arceus had stated.

"Father he must be helped allow me to see him." Mew had now spoken.

"Yes go to him."

Now back to Ash he had finally calmed down and went his mother.

"Ash I love you and remember that your father will be with you one day when the time is right." She had now closed her eyes as she kissed his forhead and handed him a pokeball.

"Mom I love you to."

A bright light now suddenly appeared and a Mew flew out of it.

 **Young one you have been hurt very badly but do not let this break your kind and gentle nature.**

 **You are destined to do great things. We legendaries are going to give you several gifts.**

"What kinds."

 **The first is the power to control your aura as it has awakened sooner than expected.**

"What's that?" He asked curiously

 **Ah in due time you will learn.**

 **The second is the gift of communication of pokemon.**

Aren't we already talking.

 **Well this** **is a different form of communication.**

 **The third is the gift of knowledge of all pokemon. You will know about pokemon not even discovered to man yet.**

 **The fourth are these three eggs.**

"What are they."

 **You will find out eventually as they are close to hatching.**

 **And the final gift is the power to summon forth legendary pokemon. Do not abuse this power only use it when you are in dire need of guidance.**

 **I must leave now but we will meet again. Goodbye young one for you must start your journey in four years.**

Mew disappeared the same way she arrived.

Eventually Delia's body was retrieved and on that same day Ash vowed he would destroy Team Rocket.

Seeing as he had nowhere to go Professor Oak took custody of him. Later at Oaks house. Oak took the boy in his arms and told him "Now my boy I know this is hard for you but you can stay with me I will take care of you and you can be my assistant if you want."

"Dont worry professor ill help you out with whatever you need."

"I've also noticed you have three eggs with you where did you get them from?"

"Are you gonna take them away?" Ash asked fearfully.

Professor Oak looked into the boys eyes and from the bottom of his heart he said. "Ash I will never do anything to hurt you and taking those eggs from you would never cross my mind."

"Okay I got them from the pokemon Mew." Ash then begun to explain to Oak about everything that happened.

"Well ash you will certainly be destined for great things for sure." Oak told him. "Now it's been a long day so ill get you into bed. Oh and don't worry about the eggs I put an incubator in your room so you won't be separated."

As they went to go to his room he changed and got into bed. As Oak was going to leave his room. Ash grabbed his coat and for the first time all day he cried as Oak hugged him tell he fell asleep.

The funeral was short and beautiful Delia was buried in a flower garden just like her will stated. Her will also stated that ash was to gain all of her money which was far more than he expected. However ash was only six so professor Oak held that for him.

As professor Oak had finished his statement at the hearing. Ash went home and sat on the couch in the second floor of oaks laboratory.

Ash heard a knock on the door when who he expected to be Oak or Gary was a Man he had only seen once. Red Ketchum.

"Ash I need to explain something to... " he was interrupted as Ash ran to him and cried.

As Red held the boy in his arms he told him with tears in his eyes. "Son I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect your mother don't ever think for a second that I don't love you both."

"Dad it's my fault I could of done something."

"No when I disbanded Team rocket I should of stopped Giovanni if anyone's to blame it's me I should of been here more."

The two were silent until ash suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong son." Ash then pulled a pokeball out of his pocket. "Mom gave me this but I totally forgot about it."

"Well let's see what's in here."

Ash opened the pokeball and a red beam appeared. When the beam materialized a small pokemon with a flame on it's tail looked up at ash and said. **"Daddy?"**

"Woah when Mew said I could talk to Pokemon I thought she was joking. And why did he say daddy."

"Mews a legendary pokemon I don't think she jokes around. As for it calling you daddy you are probably the first person he's seen."

"Look there's a note on the pokeball." Ash said as he picked the note up.

 _Ash this is for your Birthday in a few days it's a shiny charmander_

 _that I found alone in the forest. I love you sweetie and I wish you_

 _A happy 7th birthday._

Ash finished reading the letter with tears in his eyes.

"I make vow today mom. I will be a pokemon master with Charmander and we will be stronger than anyone ever was."

"Son I believe that 100%."

A few days went by and Red did have to leave eventually but not before telling Ash that he would be there for him more often.

"Bye dad."

"Bye son."

They hugged one last time then Red hopped on Charizard and flew off.

"Well professor Oak I'm gonna check on the eggs there about ready to hatch."

"I'll go as well my boy."

They looked at the eggs as they started to glow bright shades of white when standing before them was a white riolu, a black larvitar, and a baby lugia.

"Well when a legendary gives you an egg I guess there bound to be special." Oak said.

"Awesome." Was all Ash said before the three tackled him and called him. Daddy.

Three years passed and all Ash did was train vigorously with his pokemon and his aura powers. All of his pokemon were at there final stages of evolution.

 **Well father this is it it took us a while but we start on our journey today. Charizard said.**

 **Father you made us stronger we will achieve our dreams. Lucario said.**

 **Finally today we become Trainers and partners. Tyrannitar said.**

 **Father I may be a legendary pokemon but The other three match my strength we will surely meet our goals. Lugia told him.**

"Thank you guys. We will do this for my mother we will become the strongest. Strong enough to disband Team Rocket once and for all I meant what I said he will not get away with what he did."

"Well let's go."

Ash said as they went inside to start their journey .


	2. Chapter 2

Guys I understand that I suck at this but come on some of this is just plain rude instead of making fun of me show me how to do better I'm also new so just bear with me alright also sorry about the rushed thing I will try to do better.

Okay sorry for not writing in a while been really busy but ill have a new chap up soon.


End file.
